Eric Riffin 2: Carrie's Revenge
by TigerMasters
Summary: Years has past since the events of Eric Riffin. Eric and Heather are about to get married but when a vengeful Carrie ruins the wedding and kidnaps Heather; it's up to Eric, Corey, Trina, Kim, Grojband and the rest if the 4 aces to save her. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

Act I

In 5...4...3...2...

Years has passed and everyone has gotten over about the 4 Aces living in Peaceville. Everyone except one; the one they humiliated on stage, the one they made a laughing stock; Carrie Beff. Everyday, she lived with that humiliation of people teasing her with name; Chicken Beff, Carrie Clucks, etc. After awhile, everyone stopped calling her this name but the pain was still there. She wanted revenge, she want them to pay, she wanted to end both Grojband and The 4 Aces.

*SCARY CARRIE TRANSITION*

Corey and Trina was in the living room dressing rather fancy. Corey had on a black suit and tie. On the back of the suit was a white spade. Trina had on a white dress that had red and pink diamonds on it.

"Wow, I can't believe today's the day," Corey said stunned.

"Like, I know, right," Trina said equally stunned. The siblings were getting ready for the greatest moment in their lives; their brother's wedding.

It started about six months ago, Heather was going over her sales when Eric asked her out for dinner. The had a great night of eating, dancing and talking. The were walking through the park when they saw Grojband and Trina on a stage. They played 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars when Eric popped the question. Heather was in tears of joy and said yes over a thousand times.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

Corey and Trina was still thinking about that night when Eric came in. He wore a white suit with a black spade on the back.

"You guys ready to go," Eric asked. Corey and Trina nodded and left the house to head to the wedding.

"You nervous about the wedding," Corey asked.

"No way," Eric said, "I love Heather and I knew I was going to marry her after the taco incident."

"Taco incident," Corey and Trina questioned.

"It's a long story."

*WEDDING BELLS TRANSITION*

Heather was in dressing room with May and Kim. They were doing last minute makeup before the wedding.

"I'm so excited for you, " May said happily.

"Well, while you excited I'm nervous," Heather said worried.

"Why," Kim asked, "you two love each other and look so cute together."

"It's not that. It's just that I want this day to go perfectly." Kim and May knew what she was talking about. To Heather, a wedding is the only day that everything sure be right.

"Excuse me, " the door opened to show the wedding coordinator, "Eric just arrived. We can start the ceremony." Heather took a deep breath and began to walk out.

*WHAT CAN POSSIBLY GO WRONG*

Eric was standing at the alter with Corey, Kin, and Luca by his side. On the other side was Laney, Kim, and May waiting for Heather. The music was cued, everyone stared at the door to see the bride; but no one came out. Eric began to worry as he waited longer and longer. Soon the door opened but Heather wasn't behind it. Instead it was Carrie but she was wearing an all black outfit of a shirt, jeans and beanie; even her hair was black.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I ruining anything," Carrie said snooty

"What do you want Carrie," Corey asked impatiently.

"Oh, nothing. I just thought you may want is," Carrie said as she threw Heather to the floor. She was tied up and unconscious causing Eric to run to her. But before he could get to Heather, Eric was sent back by a strong force. Corey rushed over to Eric to see if he's alright. Corey saw that Eric was okay but was unconscious from the impact. Corey looked back and saw a dark energy coming from Carrie's hand.

"Wow," Carrie said, " she said I'll be stronger but this is pure power."

"What's going on here," Corey yelled.

"I'll tell ya Riffin. After you and your brother humiliated me I became a laughing stock. It wasn't until I found these powers. Now I can take my revenge." Carrie then grabbed Eric with her dark energy. Corey grabbed Eric's leg, trying to hold him from going any closer to Carrie. Soon Luca, Kin, Laney, Kim and May helped Corey and managed to get Eric down.

"Damn," Carrie growled, "No matter. She's all I really need. Taking him would have just been a bonus." Carrie then began to float along with Heather. "See ya Riffins," a portal opened and Heather and Carrie went through; Corey tried to save Heather but the portal closed.

"Core," Laney said, "we need to get your brother to a doctor. He isn't waking up."

End of Act I

Oh NOOOO

_OH YEEEEES_

Has anyone told you, that you are truly heartless

_*silence*_

What, no snooty come back?

_*more silence*_

Flamer? Hey, Flamer.

_*leaves room*_

Uh...wow. I..uh..I don't know what to say. So goodbye until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

Act II

In 5...4...3...2...

Eric wakes up but he is no longer at the wedding. Instead, he's in a meadow full of flowers of various colors. He notices a tree with someone sleeping against it. Eric walked over to the tree and saw it was Heather sleeping soundly under the tree.

"Heather, " Eric said as he shook her, "Heather wake up. Where are we?"

"You're asleep," a voice said out of nowhere. Just then, a woman dropped down from the tree wearing a long white robe. "To be more precise, you're unconscious."

"What do you mean?"

"You and her were both knocked out by a dark energy. You managed to be hit by a small amount but she was hit full on."

"So that's why she's like this."

"Sadly, yes." Eric held Heather for a while before focusing on the woman in front of him.

"Do you know where see is?"

"No, but this should help," she then took out a *red thread and tied it to Heather's and Eric's right pinky.*

"What is this for?"

"You two are now connected. Now matter how far one travels, you'll still find each other." Eric examined the thread before going along with it.

"Thank you but why are you helping me."

"Because, I'm Heather's guardian angel. I make sure that she is safe and happy; and you make her happy." After that, the world Eric was in began to fade out.

*WAKING UP TRANSITION*

Corey and Trina was by Eric's bed when he woke up. They immediately hugged him when he was fully awake.

"Are you okay," Corey asked.

"Yeah but what happened to Heather?"

Corey and Trina looked down sadly. The room was silent for what seemed like days. "She has her doesn't she," they nodded.

Eric looked down as well when he remembered what happened in the dream world. He closed his eyes, gripped his chest with his right hand, and spoke one word, "Heather." Eric's eyes began to see things he wouldn't have seen before. Things passed his version a great speeds it hurt just staring. Soon, everything stopped and it showed Heather in a jail cell of rocks. Eric opened his eyes and his sight returned to his younger siblings. "What just happened bro," Corey asked.

"Yea, you, like, totes zoned out," Trina followed held his trying to find a reason to what just happened. Just then, the room filled with their friends.

"Is he alright, " Laney asked.

"Yeah. He just woke up," Corey answered.

"Good. Now we can find that Carrie person and get Heather back," Luca and May said alternating.

"Hold on. We can't go yet," Kin said.

"Yeah," Kim agreed, "first, Eric needs to get better and second, we have no idea where Heather or Carrie is."

"A cell." Everyone looked at Eric when he uttered those words.

"Where," Kon asked.

"I don't exactly know how but I know she's in a jail cell. The bars look weak and old but they should keep someone in or out." Everyone began to think of a place like that when May had an idea.

"The Old Jason Place." Eric and Luca froze at that name.

"A-A-Are you sure May," Luca said in fear.

"I know, I know the place creeps me out to but it's the only place I can think of with an old quality."

"Uh what is the Old Jason Place," Corey asked.

"Okay," Eric sighed, "everyone gather around. I'm about to tell you The Legend of The Old Jason Place," when Eric friend the title lightning struck outside.

"Weird," Kin said, the forecast called for clear skies."

"Oh no. The lightning comes with the title," Luca said.

*STORY TIME TRANSITION*

There once was a house where a grand wizard lived. He would spend all day making potions, spells and mystical items for the town to use. One day, he was making a new potion to cure a serious illness when he accidentally made a mystic orb. This orb gave off a dark energy that baffled the wizard. He took the orb to the town but when the mayor held the orb, the energy consumes the him.

The mayor became pure evil and plunged the town into darkness. The wizard fought the mayor for many years until the wizard was able to get the orb away from the mayor. Now that the wizard knew what power the orb had, he sealed it away on the abandoned Jason Mansion; never to be seen again. Legend has it, the orb gives off an energy so powerful that the Jason Place is now under the control of the orb.

*END OF STORY*

Corey thought about the story and came to a conclusion.

"Hey, do you guys think that Carrie got her hands on the orb?" Everyone froze at that thought. It explained how Carrie knocked out Eric and was able to fly. Carrie was now in possession of the source of pure evil.

*SCARY THOUGHT TRANSITION*

Carrie was in a throne room like portion of the house. She kneel down as she looked upon the orb.

"Did you bring her," the orb said glowing with every word.

"Yes, she's in the dungeon as we speak."

"Excellent. Now we only have to wait until the full moon and I can be reborn."

"What about the bands. Surely they'll come after to save the girl."

"And that's why I selected one of my guards to stop them. The second they enter the forest, they'll be done for."

End of Act II

Oh hey. I'm just a little bored here. Without Flamer, it's gotten boring around here. I hope she's okay. *shakes head violently* What am I saying, she would constantly put me down and make me feel dumb. *whisper* but do I like it. Her constant judgement fuels me to write. *shakes head again* no I wrote without her before and I can still do it. This is TigerMasters saying; I'm the best around. Nothing gonna ever keep me down.

oh, and before I forget, the red thread and pinky thing is a japanese Thing Were When You Are Born A Imaginary r thread is tied to your right pinky and it binds you to your future soul mate.


	3. Chapter 3

Act III

In 5...4...3...2...

Eric was released for the hospital later on that afternoon. The first thing he wanted to do is prepare to save Heather.

In the Grojband garage everyone was picking thing they could use to defend themselves in the forest. Eric got two old baseball bats and taped them together to make a makeshift bow staff. Corey got a street sign and a mannequin arm with nails in it to use as a shield and club. Kon made a flail out of a stick rope and a dodgeball. Kin and Kim both made ring swords from hula hoops and bandsaw blades. Luca found a crossbow that no one else saw, so he decided to use it. Laney made spear from a stick, duct tape and a dull but useful knife. May decided to copy her favorite videogame character by taking a pair of boxing gloves and sticking metal stakes through them. Everyone one was ready to go expect Trina.

" Trina want you ready," Corey asked.

"I'm not going."

" why not?"

"Because I told her not to come," Eric said.

"Why?"

"Look Corey, " Eric began, "Trina's not a fan of being scared. There's no telling what will happen in the forest." Corey understood what Eric ment, Trina was always scared easily. If it was for Mr. Safe Moose, Trina would still believe monsters were under her bed.

"Okay," Corey said.

"Alright, everyone. Let's save my wife!"

*EVERYONE IS PUMPED UP*

Our eight heros are now at the entrance to the forest where Heather and Carrie are. The forest gave off a chilling vibe. The tree seemed to be twisted from the dark energy. Laney and Luca were shivering from the look of the forest.

"Come guys," May said to Laney and Luca, "Heather is our friend and right now she needs us."

"Yeah we just ne-," Eric stopped mid sentence when the sound of a deadly moan came from the forest. Soon, loud thuds could be heard and they were approaching them.

"Get ready everyone," Corey said, "looks like we got company." Everyone got their weapons ready for the upcoming fight. Tree toppled as the unknown creature came closer to the heros. Before they knew it, they were attack an unnamed creature.

It looked human but its eyes were a blood red. Its skin was covered in cuts and exposed flesh. It began to walk towards them on all fours. No one moved until they were sure he posed a true threat.

"You wish to stop the master," the creature spoke in a raspy voice. "We can't allow you to do so. The master gave us life and we wouldn't let you take it away from us." The beast attack again but was met with Eric's bow staff to the face. Eric tried to hit the beast again but it dodged before Eric could hit him. Corey decided to help by charging at the beast with his club.

"Corey, no," Eric tried warn but Corey was already swung. The beast sidestepped the swing and countered with a kick to the ribs; Corey was sent flying into a tree. When Laney saw this she tried to attack with her spear and hit one of the exposed flesh areas. The beast cried in pain as Laney pulled the spear saw this as an opportunity and hit it with his staff.

This only enraged the beast to the point where he let out a powerful howl. The force of the howl caused everyone to fall back on the ground and dropping their weapons. The beast was now stalking the falling heros; he raised a fist in the air only to get struck in the back of the head by Corey. His red eyes turned white and fell to the ground with a heavy thud. They gathered around the beast to make sure he was done for but as they did the beast vanished in a puff of purple smoke. All that was left was a black and purple mini orb.

Eric went to pick it up but was too slow. A man in a black hooded robe got to it before Eric.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to have this," the man said in a snooty tone. He then crushed the orb and a small amount of dark energy was released and sent back into the forest.

"Who are you," Corey asked.

"And what did Carrie do with Heather," Eric followed.

"You shouldn't worry about your girl. You should be worried about yourself. This world is going to be plunged into darkness and you won't be able to stop it."

"We'll stop it and save Heather at the same time," Eric said. The others agree with him.

"You really think you could stop it. Please, your only hope to stop us is not even here. Face it, you lost the master won."

"We'll never give up that's the Grojband way."

"And The 4 Aces way as well."

"Well, if you really think you can beat us," the vanished in purple smoke into the forest, "you'll need to reach the house by the next full moon. If you don't the master shall be reborn."

"Kin when is the next full moon," Corey asked. Kin did some quick calculation before coming to a horrifying conclusion.

"The next full moon is in three days."

"What," Laney yelled, "and we don't know how deep the forest is or where the house is!" Eric clenched his fist and fell to the ground. He fell all hope was lost until he heard a voice.

"Eric." Eric knew that was Heather's voice. Somehow, someway he heard her voice. Eric got back up and began to walk into the forest.

"Come on guys," Eric said, "we got a world to save and a girl in need of rescuing." Corey saw the new found fire in his eyes and followed him into the forest. Soon everyone was on their way in the forest to save everything they love.

*HEROIC POSE TRANSITION*

In the Jason Place, the orb felt the returning energy of the beast.

"I see," the orb said. "EVERYONE HERE NOW!" Soon the room had Carrie and three other men; one from before and two others. "Now as Love know, Braddock has been eliminated."

"Sad, but yes," the hooded man known as Love said.

"What are we going to do," Carrie said.

"Simple, we crush them like ants," one hooded man said.

"That's your answer for everything," Love said.

"But it works," the orb said. "Crunch, why don't you welcome our guests."

"No problem. Crunch loves to Cru- I mean greet guests." He then left in the usual purple smoke.

"Do you really think he can do it," Love said.

"Just get ready if he loses," the orb said. Without another word Love left.

End of Act III

Well this chapter was hard to make. First the weapons , it took me a while to come up with them and that's why Trina's isn't in here yet. She will appear later on. Second the guards, each guard is part of my personality. Braddock is my wild and crazy side, Love is my caring side and Crunch is my destructive side; as fir the last guy that will remain a mystery. Soon wit that being said, this is TigerMasters saying; time to enter the darkness.


End file.
